Fallen Angels and Rising Demons
by WritingGirl78
Summary: What would happen if Henry built a time machine and the 1800's Shadowhunters were thrown into the 21st Century? Read More and Find Out!
1. Chapter 1

_One. Two. One. Two._ Clary's mind raced as she took the steps two at a time. She was almost late for an important meeting with the Shadowhunters. Robert and Marsye were going to have her hide, she was sure of it.  
Suddenly, she tripped and right before she fell, she felt arms around her.  
"Careful." Jace said with a smirk.  
"Why aren't you at the meeting?" She asked as he helped her to straighten up.  
"Ah, just thought I'd be a little late."  
"Why? Robert and Marsye will skin you alive!"  
"I've done plenty of things like this and I still have my skin. Come on." He said, intertwining their fingers.  
She sighed and allowed him to lead her to the meeting hall.

Jace helped Clary sneak into the meeting and they were almost there when hands closed on each of their shoulders.  
Clary shrieked and Jace took out his stele, whirling around.  
"You're so easy to scare, Clary." Angelica laughed.  
Both of the teens let out a breath.  
"I thought you were one of the Lightwoods." Clary breathed.  
"Nah, I'm just a Downworlder."  
Jace returned his stele to his pocket. "What's going on in the meeting?"  
Angelica shrugged. "Nothing really. They're just discussing what to do when the fight comes on."  
"Who are we up against?" Clary asked.  
"Forsaken. I don't-"  
Suddenly, a portal opened up and they heard screaming from within. Afterwards, they were knocked to the ground as six people fell on top of them...

*In England*  
Will had always loved England. He didn't know if it was the rainy skies or the smell of the ocean, but he loved it.  
"What do you think of this one?" He asked his best friend Jem, holding up an orange.  
"Will, you don't even like oranges." Jem replied, leaning on his cane for support.  
"I know, but Tessa does."  
Jem chuckled and Will glared at him. "What?"  
"Still pining after her?" Jem inquired.  
"I'm not _pining_ after anyone." Will growled. "Come on. Let's go back to the Institute."

*At the Institute*

"Will, Jem! Henry just about blew up his lab while you were gone." Jess said, annoyed.  
"And we care why?" Will asked, hanging his soaked jacket up.  
"Just thought you'd like to go see what the mindless buffoon did this time."  
"Really. I'd like to see what he did."  
Just then, Henry ran upstairs. "Guys, you have to come see this."  
They exchanged glances and walked down to his basement. Charlotte was already there.  
"Henry, what is this?" She asked.  
"I think I've made a time machine." He said.  
"A WHAT?" Tessa exclaimed, walking into the room.  
Will took a sharp breath as she stopped next to him.  
"Watch." Henry pulled a string and the machine came to life. Suddenly, a portal appeared and began sucking everyone into it.  
"HENRY!" They all screamed as they were pulled into it.  
Then, they were flying through time and space. Will had a tight grip on Tessa and she was clinging to him like he was a lifeline. He saw light on the other side and then people.  
_We're going to land on them._ He thought before he was thrown into them.  
He saw a blonde haired boy look up.  
"What, in the name of the angel-" was all he managed to get out before Will landed on him.


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT, IN THE NAME OF THE ANGEL, IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Jace yelled, shoving Will off of him.  
"I was about to ask you the same thing." Will replied, standing and straightening his shirt.  
Suddenly, they were staring at each other strangely.  
"Who are you?" Jace asked.  
"William Herondale."  
"Herondale?" Jace's eyes went wide. "By the angel." He breathed.  
"Jace?" Clary asked, taking her boyfriend's hand.  
Jace didn't answer and stared unbelieving at the boy.  
"Where are we?" Charlotte asked.  
"In the Institute in Brooklyn, New York."  
"Are you Shadowhunters?"  
"Yes." Clary replied.  
"What year is it?" Jem asked, taking his cane from Charlotte and leaning against it wearily.  
"2010." Angelica replied.  
"Henry, it worked." Charlotte said in surprise.  
"I know." Henry said.  
"What's going on?" Marsye and Robert came into the room...and stopped in their tracks.  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Robert demanded.  
"I am Charlotte Branwell, owner of the Institute in London." Charlotte said.  
"Owner of the Institute. You're Shadowhunters?"  
"Yes. We're from the 1800's and my husband, Henry, made a time machine. We were all thrown here."  
"You're in Brooklyn, New York and the year is 2010."  
"We know."  
"Robert, this boy's name is Will Herondale." Jace said.  
Robert looked over at the black haired boy who was asking a brunette haired girl if she was alright.  
"This must be one of your ancestors, Jace."  
"WHAT?" Will and Jace exclaimed at the same time.  
Clary and Tessa looked at the boys.  
"How is that possible?" They asked in unison and then looked over at each other strangely.  
"They are from the past." Marsye said.  
"We need to get back.. My medicine is there." Jem said.  
"Medicine?" Robert asked.  
"When Jem was a little boy—" Charlotte began, but Jem cut her off with a look.  
"I'll explain later." Jem sighed.  
"Anyway, we'll be going now. We just wanted to see if it would work." Charlotte said.  
"One problem...the time machine seems broken." Henry said, pulling the wreckage off the ground.  
"By the angel, Henry." Will groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

Midnight Windrunner ran throughout the streets of Brooklyn, her course wolf hair blowing back in the wind. She was thinking about her ex-mentor, Ulrich.

_How could I have trusted him so much?_ She asked herself.

It's been about a year since that night...and she still remembers it like it was yesterday...

Suddenly, she stopped running and listened. The cool night air was still...a sign of vampires.

"Hello, mutt." Someone said, stepping out of the shadows.

He looked to be about her age with short spiked blonde hair and yellow eyes.

"Nice to see you too, bloodsucker." Midnight growled, changed back to human.

"This is our territory." He said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know leeches needed their own territory."

He glared at her and lunged. Then, there were ten other vampires on her.

She changed wolf and began biting and snapping at them.

She felt something silver touch her skin and she let out a painful howl as she felt it slide into her skin.

"Let's leave her. She's learned her lesson...if she survives the night." Midnight heard this faintly...and then she was falling inside the black.

*At The Institute*

"What do you mean it's broken!" Will exclaimed.

"Exactly what I said. It's broken." Henry replied.

"This is great. Just GREAT! Who will watch the Institute while we're gone, huh? Who will make sure every demon that attacks is destroyed, huh?" Will's voice rose with every word.

"Will, it's alright," Tessa said, laying her hand on his arm. "Do you think you could help him fix it?"

"I have a friend who could help us." Clary said. "He's good with electronics."

"Could you get a hold of him? I need his help badly." Henry said, almost embarrassed to be admitting that he needed assistance.

"Of course. Follow me. I'll walk you to his house."

The two of them left and then Alec busted through the door, bringing the acidic smell of werewolf blood.

"What happened?" Marsye demanded.

"I don't know. Magnus and I found her while we were walking through the park." Alec replied.

"Get her to the infirmary. Tell Isabelle and she'll help take care of her."

"I will, Mom."

"So, where do we go?" Jessamine asked.

"Follow me and I'll show each of you a room until this time machine is fixed." Robert said.

"We really appreciate this." Charlotte said.

"Anything for fellow Shadowhunters...even if they're from the past."

*In the Infirmary*

All Midnight could feel as she felt the silver get taken out was pain. She tasted blood in her mouth and could hear voices.

"Can you hear me?" A male voice asked.

"Brother? Is that you?" She murmured.

"She's delusional." The voice said to someone else.

"The poor girl." A female said.

"Let's leave her to rest."

"Alright."

Midnight fell back to unconsciousness after that.


	4. Chapter 4

Midnight woke up and her throat felt like sandpaper...so did her eyes.

She opened her eyes with a soft groan and realized she smelled a shadowhunter

She shot up in the bed, glaring at the person sitting next to her. He had black hair and blue eyes that were reading a book. He jumped when she growled, "Get away from me, Shadowhunter.

"Uh, CLARY!" He yelled.

A girl with blazing red hair ran into the room. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Where am I?" Midnight demanded.

"At the Institute. My friend Alec found you." She replied.

"Institute...you're Shadowhunters." She growled.

"Yeah. So?"

Midnight winced and fell back against the pillows. "Could you get him out of here? His smell is making me sick." She asked.

"Hey!" Will exclaimed.

"Will, go. I'll see you later." Clary said.

He sighed and walked out, mumbling underneath his breath.

"I see our guest is awake." A blonde boy said, walking into the room.

His skin was golden, his hair was golden, and his eyes were golden. Everything about him, except the scars, reminded her of an angel.

He handed Midnight a glass of water. "You need this." He said.

She took it and drank it down in three seconds.

"Thirsty much? Here." He handed her a whole bottle of water and she began sipping it.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Jace Wayland." He said.

"And I'm Clary Fray." The redhead said.

Jace smiled at her lovingly. "The hot-tempered redhead."

Clary laughed and playfully hit his arm. "I am not."

"When can I leave?" Midnight asked impatiently.

"As soon as you're well enough." Jace replied.

"I guess I'll go now."

"I don't think so. You have some pretty severe wounds. If you go out now, you could seriously hurt yourself."

"I don't care. I want out of here."

"You can't."

"I'm leaving." Midnight said, swinging her feet over the edge.

"Hang on, wolf-"

"My name is Midnight. Midnight Windrunner" She said.

"Is she awake?"

_Oh, boy. Another..._ Her thought trailed off as she saw a boy with a cane enter the room.

He had hair as silver as the moonlight and beautiful silver, almost white, eyes. He looked a little Asian with his almond shaped eyes.

"Hey, Jem." Clary said, waving him over.

Midnight couldn't breathe. _I'm having breathing problems over a Shadowhunter!_ She thought, shaking her head.

"Jem, this is Midnight." Jace said, introducing them.

"Very nice to meet you." He replied, offering her his hand.

She gently took it, afraid she'd hurt him. He looked so pale and fragile.

"Are you here for your medicine?" Clary asked.

He nodded sadly. "Yeah."

Clary handed him a little bottle and he opened it, frowning at the contents before swallowing whatever was inside.

"Clary, Jace! I need to talk to you!" A voice called.

"Alright. Be right there!" Jace called back.

The two left the room and Jem sat down next to Midnight.

"I'm Jem Carstairs." He said.

"Midnight Windrunner."

"You're a werewolf, right?"

She nodded. "Why do you need medicine?"

He smiled sadly. "I'd rather not talk about it. All I can say is that I may not be here in a few years."

"Cancer?"

"Something like that."

"I'm sorry. That's horrible."

"I'm just living life to its fullest."

She smiled. "That's what I'd be doing."

He nodded. "Are you staying at the Institute?"

"I...I don't know."

"You should."

"Why?"

"We...we don't know who attacked you."

"Are you looking for them?"

"Yes." He coughed and the smell of sweet blood was in the air.

"Are you alright?" Midnight asked, alarmed.

"Yes. I'm fine. I've got to go. I'll see you around." He took her hand and kissed it softly before standing and leaving the room, leaning heavily on his cane.

Midnight sank down into the bed and breathed deeply. _He's so sweet. I wish I could do something about his...sickness?_ She thought before falling back asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_Plink. Plink. Plink_

The sound of something hitting outside Clary's window jolted her awake.

She grabbed her stele and cautiously walked over to it.

Jace was standing underneath, throwing small pebbles at her window.

"What are you doing?" She hissed after she had opened the window.

"Come on. I want to show you something." He whispered back.

"Mom will have a conniption if she finds out I sneaked out!"

"Come _on_!"

She sighed and held up one finger and then disappeared to get dressed.

She appeared a few seconds later, dressed in jeans, a green tank top, and flip flops.

"How am I going to get down?" She asked.

"Jump. I'll catch you." He said, holding out his arms.

She pressed her lips together...and jumped.

Jace's arms surrounded her after a few seconds and he kissed her.

"See. That wasn't so bad." He whispered.

She laughed quietly and he helped her onto a motorcycle. They drove throughout Brooklyn and then came to a forest.

"What's through here?" She yelled over the wind.

"You'll see." He replied.

Suddenly, they busted through a clearing and he stopped.

Clary hopped off and he took her hand, leading her to a lake with crystals at the bottom.

"When did you...?" Clary's voice trailed off at the amazement.

"Angelica found this and told me about it. I wanted to see it for the first time with you." He said.

Clary smiled at him and gave him a hug. "I love it."

"I love you."

They sat down in front of the lake and Clary leaned against Jace's chest, sighing.

"How long until your mom wakes up?" Jace asked, playing with Clary's hair.

"She get's up around eight." She replied.

"Mmm." He mused against her neck.

Clary closed her eyes and felt Jace stiffen behind her.

"Jace?"

He yanked her up and pushed her behind him.

Suddenly, a forsaken came out of the bushes.

"Do you have your stele?" Clary asked.

"Nope." He replied.

The forsaken lunged and Jace pushed Clary inside the lake.

"Jace!" She screamed as the demon jumped on him.

Jace was thrown to the ground as the demon landed on his chest. He grunted and tried to keep the demon from biting him.

"Jace! Clary!" A voice yelled.

"River!" Jace exclaimed.

A boy, decked out in black and red, jumped off his motorcycle (while it was still running) and attacked the forsaken. He pulled a sword out of his belt and Clary turned away, hearing the screams of a dissolving demon.

"Thanks." Jace said, helping her out of the lake.

"Next time you decide to go on a late night date with your girlfriend, bring your stele, retard." River said, brushing dirt off his shirt.

Clary studied the young Shadowhunter, trying to think where she might have seen him. He didn't look familiar.

He had short, spiked brown hair and deep blue eyes. He looked fairly strong with enough muscle to show for it.

"I'm Clary Fray. I don't think we've met." Clary said, holding out her hand.

"No. We haven't. I'm River Lange. I just recently joined with the Shadowhunters."

"Nice to meet you."

"Why were you out here?" Jace asked.

"I was on the trail of the vampire named Camille. Do you know her?"

"Yeah. She was Magnus Bane's ex-girlfriend."

"Just don't mention her to Alec. He can get jealous." Clary said under her breath.

Jace stifled a laugh with a cough. "Anyways...what do you want with her?"

"She has some information on the whereabouts of my family." River replied, looking at the mass of which used to be the forsaken.

"Ah. You may want to ask someone to go with you. She's pretty dangerous."

"I know."

"I have to get home." Clary said.

Jace nodded. "I'll see you back at the Institute. Goodnight, River."

"Night, Jace."

Jace helped Clary onto his motorcycle again and they took off, arriving at Clary's house.

"Goodnight, Clary." Jace whispered, taking both her hands in his.

"Goodnight." She said, standing on tiptoes and giving him a quick kiss.

He pulled her against him, snaking his hands up into her hair and gently working his fingers through the windblown curls, and hummed against her lips.

"I love you." Clary whispered.

"I love you too." He replied.

She pushed him back before anything else could happen, and walked toward her window.

"See you tomorrow, Jace." She said.

He flashed her his Playboy grin as he straddled his motorcycle seat. "We better see each other tomorrow. We have training to do."

Clary smiled back. "Yeah."

She climbed up the vines growing on the side of her house and arrived at her bedroom window.

When she looked back outside, Jace was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Will was pacing around his bedroom and twirling his stele around his fingers.

_I swear. Leave it to Henry to mess something like this up._ He thought angrily.

He wished there was a demon around to kill.

He could hear Jem in the other room, playing his violin. When he stopped, he could hear a voice complimenting him.

_Tessa? No. It's too tough. Isabelle? No. She's…too flirtatious. This one seems like she doesn't flirt._

He silently left his room, tiptoeing outside of his best friend's bedroom.

"Wow. You're an awesome violinist." A girl said.

Will could tell it was a werewolf. In fact…it was the one that Alec Lightwood had rescued a few days ago.

"Thank you." Jem replied, smiling.

_Got a little crush on the Downworlder? _Will thought, smirking.

Will was about to walk in when a hand closed around his shoulder. He whirled around and was face-to-face with Jace.

"We need to talk." He said, his face serious.

"Of course we do." Will replied.

"Follow me."

Will followed Jace down the hallway and up a flight of stairs into what looked like a training room.

"Alright. I want to know everything about you." Jace said, leaning against a wall.

"_Everything._ Getting a bit demanding…don't we think?"

"I don't give a crap about being demanding. Tell me about yourself."

Will smirked. This was going to be fun.

"Well, I am seventeen and my mother was a demon…my father was an angel. But I'm okay with that. My mother killed my father when I was ten in a blind fit of rage…and then killed herself because she couldn't live with the fact that—"

"That's not funny. My mother committed suicide and I was cut out of her stomach before I died." Jace said, his face dead serious.

Will felt taken aback and he stared at his descendent with wide eyes. "Are you serious?"

"As a demon battle."

"Wow."

"Wow's right. I was raised by a man known as Valentine, who is also Clary's father, but then was given to the Lightwoods. For the longest time, Clary and I thought we were brother and sister after I was kidnapped by Valentine and told I was his son…_after _Clary and I kissed. We fell in love with each other and were tortured by the thought of being siblings." Jace said.

"That's just sick." Will said.

"Tell me about it. Then, I was killed last year by Valentine and brought back by the angel Raziel after Clary asked him to. We had both found out that we weren't related and were free to be together. You won't believe how happy we both were."

"Why do you seem to be…more angel than the rest of us?" Will asked.

"I was injected with more angel blood while I was in my mother's womb."

"You're a weird one. I had no clue someone so…_weird_ would come from my lineage."

Jace groaned and that's when he heard voices.

"Tell me about her." Alec said angrily, coming in through the back door.

"What do you want to know?" Magnus exclaimed.

"Who is she?"

"You already know! She's a vampire!"

"And you dated her?"

"I'm a warlock, Alec. I'm not restricted to only Shadowhunters."

"Why didn't you tell me that you dated her?"

Magnus whirled around. "Because that was more than a hundred years ago and to tell you the truth, you're not the only boyfriend I've had. If you want to find out my love life, just ask when I've cooled down a bit." He snapped.

Alec took a deep breath. "Look. I'm sorry for getting so angry, but I wish I would have heard it from you and not Clary."

Jace let out a hissing noise; he was going to kill her later

Magnus looked at him…and sighed. "I'm sorry for being so snippety." He said, giving him a kiss.

Alec wrapped his arms around him and Will looked a little surprised.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Jace said.

Will followed him out and upstairs.

"Thank you for telling me about yourself." Will said.

"You're welcome. Next time, tell me about _yourself_ and we'll be even."

"Deal."

Jace nodded and walked away.

When Will walked into his bedroom, Tessa was sitting on the bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She took a deep breath. "I need to show you something."


	7. Chapter 7

_So, this is what the future holds. _Tessa thought as she walked around Brooklyn.

There were so many buildings and stores that she could only have dreamt about.

As she was walking, a hand came across her mouth and pulled her into an alley.

"Listen here, girly. You will do as I say or I will kill you right here, got it?" A boy, probably around nineteen, said.

"I don't answer to anyone." She replied.

The boy grinned, revealing missing teeth. "A feisty one, huh? Those are my specialty."

The boy lunged for her and she jumped out of the way, the boy flying right past her.

He stood and lunged for her again; this time landing on her and knocking them to the ground.

"Get off me!" Tessa screamed, kicking him in the spot where it counts.

He rolled off her, holding himself, and she stood, running.

When she turned the corner, he was there.

"Didn't think I'd let you get away that easily, did you?"

Tessa looked for a place to run, but found none.

"Now, come with me and maybe I won't mangle your face, got it?"

She spied a pipe and she darted for it, picking it up just as the boy came near her.

She swung it around and hit the boy in the neck. She heard a sickening snapping sound and the boy dropped to the ground.

Tessa stood there for a few disturbing seconds before checking if the boy was breathing.

He wasn't.

_I killed him._ She thought, her hand going to her mouth to stifle a gasp. _I killed someone._

She drug the body behind a trashcan and began running back to the Institute.

When she arrived, she went straight to Will's room and waited for him to come in.

A few minutes later, she heard him and he walked inside.

"What's wrong?" He asked, probably seeing the look on her face.

"I need to show you something."

**Will's POV**

As Will followed Tessa outside of the Institute, he could tell by her posture and walking that something was terribly wrong.

"Tess, tell me. What happened?" He said, touching her shoulder.

She shrugged it off. "I have to show you. I…I don't know what to do." She said, walking faster.

Finally, they reached an alley and she had a sudden death grip on his hand.

They stopped by a trashcan…and Will saw the body.

"Tessa, what did you—?"

"He attacked me and I hit him with a pipe. I…I killed him, Will. I snapped his neck." She whispered, dropping to her knees.

He knelt next to her and she buried her face into his chest, sobbing. He stroked her hair and murmured comforting words to her.

A few minutes after she stopped crying, Will helped her to stand and wiped the tears from her face.

"Tess, we'll ask Magnus to do something with the body." He said.

He noticed she was shaking hard and he took off his jacket, putting it around her shoulders.

"Let's go to Magnus's house." He said.

She nodded and followed him.

They walked in silence the way there and when they knocked on his door, he heard shuffling inside.

"Just a minute." A voice said from within.

They heard shuffling and A few seconds later, Magnus opened the door. "What brings you here so late?" He asked, looking confused.

"We need to ask a favor." Will said.

Magnus stepped aside and allowed the two to come in.

"Alright, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Tessa—"

"I killed someone and we need you to do something with the body." Tessa blurted out.

Magnus looked surprised and he blinked, taking several seconds to respond. "You killed someone?" He repeated.

"I didn't mean to. He was attacking me and I picked up a pipe and hit him in the neck and snapped it." She rambled, tears pouring down her face again.

Magnus grabbed a box of Kleenexes and handed them to her. "I'm sure I can do something with it."

"Thank you. Please don't tell anyone about this." Tessa said, wiping her face and blowing her nose.

"Warlock's honor." He said, holding up three fingers.

She let out a breath and stood up; Will rose next to her.

"Thank you, Magnus." Will said.

"No problem."

Tessa and Will left the house and walked back to the Institute. When they got inside, Jace had also just walked in, covered in demon blood.

He was arguing with another Shadowhunter and Will recognized him as River.

"He's very hurt and the least we can do is let the werewolf sit by him while he recovers. You and I both know that those two have something that all of us lacks with Downworlders...friendship." Jace growled.

"There's a reason for that." River replied.

"Who's hurt?" Will asked.

"Jem." Both said at the same time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to Everyone who is reading this and/or added it to their favorites and/or alert list! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

As Jace was driving back to the institute, he was still on Cloud Nine…until his device began beeping. He swore, swerving back towards the park.

The first thing he noticed when he parked was the smell.

Demon blood.

He began running, afraid that someone would see the demon.

When he got within distance, he saw the ugly beast…and a Shadowhunter on the ground.

He recognized him as Jem Carstairs…one of the Shadowhunters from the past.

"JEM!" He yelled, rushing towards the demon.

Luckily, Jem's stele was laying on the ground and Jace swiped it up as he was running.

He launched off the ground and landed on top of the demon.

The creature hissed and threw Jace off it, poison dripping from its fangs.

"Come and get me." He said, holding his arms out.

The demon screeched and lunged for him.

Jace rolled out of the way and stabbed it in the eye with the stele.

It screeched, this time out of pain, and attacked again.

Jace hurriedly drew the angelic power and strength rune on him and jumped on top of the demon again, stabbing his stele into the demon and drawing down, burning the demon's flesh.

He backflipped off and saw someone walk by and stop.

_Crap. We're not invisible._ He thought, but then the person began running towards them.

"Nice going, Jace." River said, pulling out his sword.

"Shut up, River." He said, throwing himself to the side as the demon lunged for them both.

The demon screeched again and River said, "By the angel, do these things _ever_ shut up?"

"I'm afraid not." Jace replied.

River jumped up on top of the demon and in one swift motion, decapitated it.

Jace immediately rushed over to Jem.

He was unconscious and way too pale, even for him.

"Jem. Jem, can you hear me?" Jace asked, shaking him.

Jem coughed up blood and opened his eyes a little. "It…ambushed me. I…I couldn't do…anything." He forced out.

Jace noticed his jeans were starting to soak with the past Shadowhunter's blood. He picked him up and put him on his motorcycle.

"River, meet me back at the Institute." He said.

"Got it."

Jace caved the invisible rune on Jem, the bike, and himself before he began speeding towards the Institute.

When he arrived, he carried Jem into the infirmary and laid him on the bed.

Jem was unconscious again and Jace took off the Shadowhunter's shirt.

"Heal." Jace murmured, carving the hurt not rune into his chest.

Immediately, the wounds began to heal and Jem started to breath regularly.

"What happened?" Midnight demanded, running into the room.

"He was attacked by a demon. He should be fine." Jace replied.

"He needs his medicine." She said, running to the cabinets and pulling out a vial.

"Jem, it's me, Midnight." She said softly, slipping her arm behind his head.

"I screwed up." He mumbled.

Jace snickered and Midnight shot him a look.

"No, you didn't. It attacked you." She said. "I need you to take your medicine."

Jem smiled a little and she opened the vial, holding it to his lips.

Jem took the liquid and then relaxed on her arm. He was immediately out like a light.

"I'm staying with him." She said.

Jace hesitated…and then nodded. "Alright. Tell me if he gets any better."

He walked downstairs and River was waiting for him.

"He really screwed up." River said.

"He told me he was ambushed. I'm sure if you were attacked like that, you would have screwed up too." Jace snapped.

River snorted. "No, I'm too good for that."

"Excuse me. If I remember correctly, you've only been training for about a month now. You don't know _half_ the stuff the other Shadowhunters know."

"You're right, but I know enough to defend myself."

"Quit being heartless. All that matters is that Jem is stable and being taken care of."

"By whom, might I ask?"

"Midnight Windrunner. She's a werewolf we rescued a few days ago."

"You've got a Downworlder watching a Shadowhunter?"

"So? They seem to enjoy each other's company."

"Downworlders and Shadowhunters aren't supposed to mix."

"Alec and Margnus seem to be doing just fine." Jace pointed out.

"So? That's a Shadowhunter and the High Warlock of Brooklyn."

Jace saw out of the corner of his eye that Tessa and Will had walked into the Institute.

"He's very hurt and the least we can do is let the werewolf sit by him while he recovers. You and I both know that those two have something that all of us lacks with Downworlders...friendship." Jace growled.

"There's a reason for that." River replied.

"Who's hurt?" Will asked.

"Jem." Both said at the same time.

"What happened?" Will demanded.

Jace had never seen someone flip out as much as Will was.

"He was attacked by a demon and I found him in the park. River helped me take out the demon and get Jem back to the infirmary." Jace said.

"Is he stable? Did he get his medicine?"

"Yes to both."

"Who is with him?"

"The werewolf he's always hanging around."

Will let out a breath. "Good. He'd want her to be there with him. I'm going to go check on him. Tess, come with me…please."

They walked up the stairs and River turned to Jace.

"It seems I'm the only one who _doesn't_ approve of their relationship." He said.

"You're approval doesn't mean anything." Jace snapped, walking up the stairs and into his room.

He threw himself down on the bed, without changing clothes, and fell fast asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

When Clary showed up at the Institute, she found River leaning against the stairs and lightly flirting with Isabelle, who just looked bored.

"You know, I'm originally from Colorado." He said.

"Oh, really?" Isabelle asked tightly.

"Yeah. I had a small farm and we had lots of chickens and cows."

"You don't seem like a farming type person."

"Well, I…Clary!" He said, walking towards her.

"Where's Jace?"

"He's still asleep. He was out pretty late last night." Isabelle said.

"He dropped me off at my house and then drove off. What happened afterwards?"

"He found Jem Carstairs unconscious in the park and a demon was attacking him."

"Omigosh! Is he alright?"

"Who? Jem or Jace?"

"Both!"

"Jem is in the infirmary. He hasn't been awake since last night. And Jace is just sleeping in."

"I'm going to go see Jem. Is anyone with him?"

"The werewolf that Alec rescued last week."

"Midnight?" Clary exclaimed.

He nodded. "Personally I don't think she should be watching him."

"It doesn't matter what you think." Isabelle said.

He snorted and headed for the institute's doors. "I'll see you all around." He said, lifting his hand up in a wave.

"He is so full of himself." Isabelle said, shaking her head.

"You just now figured that out?" Clary asked.

Isabelle laughed. "I never really talked to him until now."

"I talked to him last night and he called Jace a retard."

"Jace is a retard…at times."

Clary laughed. "Well, I'm going to go check on him and Jem."

"See you around, Clary."

Clary walked up the stairs, taking them two at a time…and slammed into Will Herondale. She was knocked down and he landed on top of her with an "Oof" sound.

"Oh. Oh, I'm so sorry." She said.

He seemed momentarily dazed as he rolled off her and then blinked, smirking in a way that reminded her so much of Jace.

"Don't worry about it." He said, sitting up.

"How is Jem?"

His face dropped. "He's sleeping still. He's really hurt. We don't know how much of the damage in internal. Jace managed to heal the external wounds, but…I just don't know."

"Is Midnight still with him?"

He nodded. "She hasn't left his side. Personally, I think he would want her there."

"Probably. Have you seen Jace?"

Will shook his head. "Haven't seen him all day."

"I should go check on him."

"I'm going to find Tessa. Have you seen her?"

"Downstairs in the study. She's been reading non-stop since she got here."

Will smiled. "Alright. Thanks." He said, helping her to stand up.

They went separate ways and when Clary reached Jace's room, she heard painful moaning coming from inside.

"Jace?" She asked, opening the door a little.

He was laying on his bed and soaked with sweat. He was wearing black sweats and a white t-shirt that was so saturated, that she could see through it.

His golden hair was plastered to his forehead and his skin was as pale as Jem's.

"Jace, what's wrong?" She asked, rushing to him.

She almost knocked over a wastebasket…that was filled with vomit and demon poison.

"Clary?" He whispered.

"What happened?" She asked, kneeling next to him.

"I must have swallowed some of the demon's poison last night. Jem was—"

"I know. River told me."

Jace made a funny noise and then leaned over the bed, throwing up noisily in the wastebasket.

"Do I need to go get Marsye?"

"No. Don't do." He moaned, laying back against the bed.

"Okay. I won't." She said, sitting next to him and pulling his head into her arms.

She stroked his sweaty forehead. "I ran into Will in the hallway…literally."

"Did you?" He asked.

"He told me that Midnight was staying with Jem."

"She is. They've become really good friends." He mumbled.

"You should probably go back to sleep."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course."

**Will's POV**

Will wandered throughout the halls and stopped in front of the huge library. When he pushed open the door, he saw Tessa curled up in front of a fire and reading _A Tale of Two Cities_.

"How many times have you read this book?" He asked, sitting down next to her.

"This is my thirteenth." She replied without looking up.

He pulled it out of her hand and read a paragraph.

"Hey! Give it back!" She said, reaching for it.

He pulled it back and she lunged for it, knocking them both over. During the process of their struggle, the book had gotten thrown underneath a chair and now they were just wrestling on the floor.

"You do know that the book it now underneath the chair?" Will stated.

Tessa quit struggling, realizing that she was pinned underneath him. "Yes." She said breathlessly.

Their eyes locked and before Will knew what he was doing, he leaned forward and placed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes.

He could feel Tessa's heartbeat against his chest and he smiled.

"Will?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"Why are you smiling?"

"I don't know."

He opened his eyes only to close them again as he brushed his lips against hers.

She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss, causing him to moan against her soft lips.

He kissed down her chin and jaw; down to her neck where he gently nipped at, smiling when she softly gasped.

When they finally came up for air, Will pulled Tessa into his lap and held her in his arms, where she stayed until she fell asleep.

_What happened to not having a relationship with her?_ He thought to himself as he tenderly stroked her hair and looked down into her closed eyes.

_I don't know._ He thought back as he gently kissed her sleeping lips. _I honestly don't know._


	10. Chapter 10

Clary gave a shriek as Jace lunged at her during their training and she jumped out of the way, landing on her hip.

"Oh, come on! I'm not _that _scary." He teased.

"Ouch, Jace. I think I broke my hip." She moaned, purposely trying to catch him off guard.

His face immediately turned worried and he rushed to her, only to be drug down.

"That's cheating, my dearest." He joked, pinning her underneath him.

She smiled up at him. "Hardly."

"I see you two are having fun." A voice said.

They looked at the door and saw Will standing there…looking like he just got out of a sauna.

"What's up with your face?" Jace asked, getting off Clary.

"I just got done killing a demon." He said, even though his eyes said something else.

"I see."

"Come on. I want to fight you." Will said to Jace.

"Really? You want to fight _me_?"

"Well, if you're my descendent, you must be good."

Now Clary could see where Jace got his cockiness from.

"Alright. One round. Let's go." Jace said.

The boys got in their fight positions and Jace motioned for Will to attack.

Will dashed for him and Jace slid underneath his legs.

"Not bad…for a two year old." Will said with a smirk.

"Oh, I was doing that move at one." Jace said, lunging again.

Will caught him and twisted him around, putting him in a headlock.

Jace continued to struggled and then bit Will on the hand.

"THAT'S CHEATING!" He yelled.

"That could happen in a real fight!" Jace yelled back, his eyes wild with excitement as Will jumped back on him.

Clary watched as the two Shadowhunters wrestled on the ground and then Tessa stepped next to her.

"What happened?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"Will challenged Jace to a round. They're too equally matched." Clary replied, watching as Jace dodged a roundhouse kick. "So, what happened between you and Will?"

"N-nothing." Tessa stuttered.

"Oh, come on!" Jace exclaimed in the background.

The girls giggled and then Clary turned to Tessa again. "Something _did_ happen. Will walked in here looking like he had just stepped out of a sauna."

"He…he found me in the library and stole my book. Then, I jumped on him to get it back and he told me it had rolled underneath the chair while we were wrestling. He was on top of me…and then kissed me. I fell asleep in his arms." She said with a smile.

"Are you a Shadowhunter?" Clary asked.

"No. I don't' know what I am. I Change."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Give me your necklace."

Clary took it off and gave it to Tessa.

Tessa took a deep breath and gripped the ring in her hand. Seconds later, Clary was staring at herself.

She screamed and Jace and Will came running over.

"What the—" Jace began.

"I'm so sorry, Clary! I should have explained more." Tessa said, changing back to herself.

"No. No. It's alright. Y-you just surprised me…that's all." Clary said, hanging onto Jace's arm.

Will laughed. "Well, now that that's out of the way."

"Are you alright?" Jace murmured.

"Yeah. I was just surprised. I didn't know." She said, burying her face into Jace's chest.

He made small circles on her back.

"I'm so sorry, Clary."

"It's alright. It's not that big of deal."

"If you're sure about it..."

"I'm positive." She said, lifting her face from Jace.

"JACE! CLARY!" Isabelle yelled, running into the training room.

"What's wrong?" All four of them asked.

"A greater demon has been spotted at the Pandemonium."

"Oh, great." Jace moaned.

"What's the Pandemonium?" Will asked.

"Only the _best_ teenage nightclub in all of Brooklyn." Isabelle said. "Tessa, follow me and I'll dress you. Clary, you follow me too."

The girl left and Will and Jace sighed.

"Stop that." Both said at the same time. "You first."

They glared at each other and then smiled.

"Geez. I wonder how else we're alike." Will said, smirking.

"Well, we should probably go get ready."

"Yeah. Probably.

"Alright, here we are." Isabelle said, almost squealing with excitement.

Will and Tessa looked at the building and followed their present Shadowhunters inside.

"Isabelle, Magnus, and I will scout the premises. You four go inside and look around there." Alec said.

"Alright." Jace replied.

"Watch for us. We'll send one of us back to tell you if we found it in thirty minutes. If we don't come back, which we will, I want you to go back to the Institute and get Mom and Dad. Got it?"

"Yeah." Jace said.

"Good. Don't try and play hero, Jace. I mean it."

"I won't."

"See you."

"May the angel watch over you." Jace said.

Alec stopped. "May he watch over all of us." He replied, continuing to walk.

Magnus took his hand and they turned down an alley.

"Do you think they'll come back?" Tessa asked.

"Of course." Jace said. "Let's go inside."

Will looked at Tessa and took her hand with a warm smile. "Come on."

All of them walked inside...and were immediately thrown into the pandemonium.


	11. Chapter 11

Will watched as Clary and Jace disappeared into the crowd and was left with Tessa.

"Well?" He asked.

"Well, what?" She replied, blushing as she looked up at his face.

"Let's go look around."

"Alright."

As they passed by a group, Will turned to see Jace and Clary burning up the dance floor.

"They're obviously looking for a demon." He said bitterly.

Tessa was too busy pulling down the short dress she was wearing. It was red and brought out her gorgeous eyes and hair. Every time Will looked at her, his stomach knotted up and he lost the ability to speak.

"Come on. At least _we _can continue looking." He said, tearing his gaze from her.

"Let's go."

They began walking and found an old storage room.

"This reminds me of—" Tessa began.

"The time when I bit a vampire." Will finished.

She nodded. "You were so sick."

"I know."

"Do you think the demon is in here?"

"You think right." A voice said.

Will pulled out his stele as the demon dropped down.

It looked female with its long white hair and slim body, but its eyes were black as the depths of oblivion.

Tessa gasped and Will stepped in front of her.

"You Shadowhunters think you know everything about us, but you think wrong." It said with a demonic laugh.

"Tess, go find Jace and Clary." Will murmured.

"No." She hissed back.

"Do it. Please."

She stared up at him and gave him a quick kiss before rushing out of the room.

"Alright, what do you want?"

"I've never had a Shadowhunter ask me what I wanted. What I want…is the Changeling and the daughter of Valentine."

"Changeling?"

"Yes. The girl that can change into other people. I want her and Valentine's daughter. There is power in their blood; power that can make me the most powerful demon on the face of the earth."

_She wants Tessa and Clary._ Will thought, his stomach churning at the thought of this demon getting its claws on the girls.

"Will!" Jace said, running into the room.

Alec, Isabelle, Magnus, Clary, and Tessa were with him.

"Ah, there she is." The demon smiled, showing black pointed fangs.

"Jace, she wants Clary and Tessa." Will said.

"Why?"

"She says that there is power in their blood. If she gets them, she could become the most powerful demon on Earth."

"Well, she's not getting them." He said, pulling out daggers from his boots.

The demon laughed. "It doesn't matter what you want, Shadowhunter."

They dove out of the way as the demon lunged for them.

"Magnus, throw up something to keep her contained!" Alec shouted.

Magnus nodded, throwing a ball of white fire at the demon and then began murmuring something.

The demon screamed and slammed into Magnus, sending him flying before he could finish.

"MAGNUS!" Alec screamed as Magnus was thrown into several boxes before hitting the wall.

"DAMN YOU!" He yelled, rushing towards the demon.

By this time, the demon was in full form. It had evolved into a hideous creature with black scales and wings. It was sunken down to the ground on legs that were taller than its body. Its claws and teeth were black and pointy. It could probably rip someone's arm off without any effort at all.

Alec made contact with the demon and sliced through one of its legs with his sword.

It screamed and Alec continued fighting it.

No one had ever seen Alec fight like this before. Sure, he was a great Shadowhunter, but he had never had such a look of hatred…such a look of pure rage as he fought.

"If he's dead, I swear in the name of the angel, that I—"

"You'll do what, Shadowhunter?" The demon asked.

Alec stood there stunned and the demon took its head, throwing him towards the other side of the room.

"ALEC!" Isabelle screamed.

Jace was the first to react, and Will wasn't far behind. They fought with all their might and soon, Clary and Isabelle joined in.

"Jace, Isabelle, get the legs!" Will yelled.

"Got it." They affirmed.

"Clary, help me keep them clear."

Clary nodded and Jace and Isabelle began attacking its legs.

Suddenly, the demon disappeared.

"Foolish Shadowhunters, you just don't realize the power of me." Its voice was just a whisper in the end.

"Jace, Isabelle, go check on Alec. Clary, Tessa, go check on Magnus." Will said.

When Clary and Tessa reached Magnus, he was already sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Alec." He gasped.

"Magnus, no. Don't move." Clary said.

He broke free and ran over to him. "Alec! Alec, answer me!" He yelled.

Alec didn't reply.

"DAMMIT, ALEC! ANSWER ME!"

Alec groaned, but was still out cold.

"Good, he's alive." Magnus breathed.

Jace picked him up and they followed him out the back door and to the van that they had "borrowed" from Simon.

When they arrived at the Institute, they took him up to the infirmary.

"I'm staying here with him. I don't care if your parents see me." Magnus said, taking the unconscious Alec's hand.

Isabelle and Jace exchanged glances. "Alright." They said.

"Where's Jem?" Will asked.

"He went up to his bedroom today." Clary replied.

"I'm going to go see him."

"See you later."

"I'll come with you." Tessa said.

They walked upstairs and when they got within Jem's room, they heard his violin.

Will knocked on the door and to his surprise, Midnight answered it.

"Hey." She said.

She was only dressed in a spaghetti strapped shirt and sweat shorts.

"Hi." Will said, walking inside.

"Hello, Will, Tessa." Jem said, smiling.

"How are you feeling?" Tessa asked.

"Very well. Much better actually. What happened? Why are you covered in demon blood?"

"Well, it goes like this." Will said, explaining everything that happened.


	12. Chapter 12

**Magnus's POV**

Alec didn't wake up for another three days, and during those days, Magnus didn't leave the Institute once.

_He better wake up. He'd never leave me behind. _Magnus thought, still holding Alec's hand.

"Magnus, you should rest." Clary said, walking inside the infirmary.

He shook his head. "Not until he wakes up. I…I want to be here if I have to say goodbye."

"Don't talk like that!"

"I'm sorry, but I just can't…I've tried healing him, but nothing works."

"What's the difference between Alec and everyone else that you've been with?"

"Alec is different from any of them." Magnus growled.

"Magnus?" Alec whispered.

"Alec!" Clary and Magnus exclaimed.

"What happened? I remember getting thrown and then…nothing."

"You've been asleep for three days." Clary said, handing him a glass of water.

"What did Mom and Dad think?" He asked, taking a drink.

"They're worried about you. They thought you'd end up like…like Max."

Alec's jaw clinched and he sat up, wincing at pain and rubbing his back. "Help me up, I need to talk to them."

Magnus nodded and helped him to stand up. Together, they walked into the study.

"Alec! Oh, honey. You're awake!" Marsye exclaimed, running to her son.

She held him close, stroking his hair and crying. "Oh, Alec. We were so afraid. We thought we were going to lose you." She sobbed.

"No, Mom. I'm fine. I promise you." Alec soothed.

Magnus stood awkwardly off to the side and then Marsye pulled back, wiping her eyes. "Magnus didn't leave your side at all." She said, glancing at the warlock.

Alec looked shocked. "Y…you didn't?"

Magnus nodded. "Well, yeah. Why would I?"

"I'm going to go get something to eat." Alec said.

"Good." Marsye said.

Alec nodded to Magnus and the boys walked out of the room.

**Jace's POV**

_I should have helped him._ Jace thought, angrily punching a punching bag.

He had been in the training room for hours, throwing punches and kicks at the bag.

_I could have run for the demon at the same time. Why did I hesitate?_ Jace let out a frustrated yell and roundhouse kicked the punching bag, sending it flying across the room, almost hitting Clary as she walked in.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

She was dressed in a yellow tank top and black sweats.

"Nothing." He replied, a little too harshly.

"Well, something's got you mad."

"I said it was nothing!"

"Come on, Jace. Tell me. We've been together for almost a year. I know something is wrong."

Jace sighed and sat down on the ground. Clary plopped down in front of him and waited.

"I just…I just feel like I could have done something for Alec. I could have…I could have helped him after he ran towards the demon instead of standing there like a wingless angel. Clary, I have never frozen up in a battle. Why did I now?"

"For one," She said, scooting closer to him and taking his hand, "Alec reacted before any of us could have done anything. Two, he was fighting like an angry hornet, which is new for us. And three, we didn't expect him to do that."

Jace looked into her eyes helplessly and suddenly, he felt his eyes fill with tears. He looked away from her and angrily wiped them away.

"J…Jace?" She asked, startled.

"Yeah?" He asked, his voice cracking.

"Are you…alright?"

"I could have done something." He whispered, a tear falling down his face.

"Oh, Jace." Clary murmured, wrapping her arms around him.

The tears began running down his face and instead of wiping them away, he let them come and he buried his face into Clary's hair, holding her tightly.

**Will's POV**

"She's absolutely wonderful, Will." Jem said, walking down the Brooklyn streets with his cane.

"I'm sure she is." Will replied.

Both of the Shadowhunters were dressed in jeans, t-shirts, jackets, and combat boots. All this clothing was new to them and Will was constantly pulling down his leather jacket.

"When she changes into a werewolf, she's gorgeous. You _have_ to see her."

"Jem, are you and the werewolf seeing each other?"

"Her name is Midnight and no. You know how that would be looked down upon. Too bad she isn't a Shadowhunter." Jem sighed, almost falling off a curb.

Will caught him and helped him straighten up. "Careful."

"It seems like I'm becoming sicker and sicker everyday. I have to use my cane more than I used to." Jem said sadly.

"Have you taken your medicine today?"

Jem nodded. "Midnight made sure I did."

"How do you feel?" He asked, sitting down on a park bench.

"I'm feeling good right now…but I know that I'm going to start feeling sick again. We need to get back to our time or…" His voice trailed off and both the boys knew what he was going to say.

"You're not going to die. I refuse to let you die here." Will said sternly.

"Will, no one can control when or where they're going to die. If I end up going while we're here…well, there's nothing I can do about it."

"Jem, stop. Please quick talking about it." Will whispered.

"I'm sorry." Jem said quickly.

"It's alright. Just the thought…of losing my best friend…" Will couldn't finish the sentence.

Jem squeezed his shoulder. "Listen to us. Sounding like two old men." He joked.

Will couldn't help but laugh. "We should get back to the Institute."

"Yeah. Probably."

They stood and walked back to the building.

"Jem!" Midnight called, running up to him outside.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I found the name of the vampires who attacked me. Their leader is named Kristoff."

"Hmm…do the others know?"

Midnight nodded. "They're planning on finding him and attacking."

"Great. Let's go join the chaos." Will said.

The three laughed and walked inside.


	13. Chapter 13

Almost fifty Shadowhunters were gathered inside the Institute and thirty more were on their way as they planned the attack on the vampires.

Jace and Clary were outside on the steps of the Institute as they waited for the meeting to get out.

"Do you think everything will turn out okay?" Clary asked.

Jace shrugged and watched the sunset. "I don't know, Clary. I honestly don't know."

She leaned against him and he put his arm around her.

"I want you to promise me that you'll stay out of trouble, okay?" Jace asked.

"I'll try."

"That's all I want."

Alec appeared on the steps and sat down next to them.

"Well?"

"We attack at midnight." He replied, running his hand over his face.

"Why so late?"

"They want everyone to be ready. Magnus is coming as well as Downworlders."

"Great. We need all the help we can get." Jace said.

**12:00AM: Outside of Kristoff's Mansion**

"Alright, everyone. It's a kill or be killed. Attack all vampires inside the mansion. Watch out for enemy and friend. Be safe." Robert announced as all of the Shadowhunters waited.

"Let's go."

Everyone began running in and as soon as Jace made it inside, he immediately scanned the area and targeted onto a vampire. He let out a battle cry and attacked the vampire, spraying holy water on it.

The vampire screeched and backhanded Jace, sending him sprawling. He regained his balance and the vampire was upon him again.

Jace slammed his elbow into his chin and brought his knee up to the vampire's stomach. The bloodsucker crumbled to the ground and Jace ran up a flight of stairs, finding a few other vampires.

"Shadowhunters!" One of them yelled.

They attacked and Jace had them both out in five minutes tops.

_Alright. Who's the next lucky victims?_ He thought to himself, his adrenaline spiked.

He heard a scream and he ran up more of the stairs, wiping blood and sweat out of his eyes and found Clary fighting a white haired vampire on a roof. It was pouring rain outside.

_This must be Kristoff._ He thought, immediately jumping in to help her.

Kristoff smirked and started fighting Jace.

"Jace, what are you doing?" Clary exclaimed.

"Saving you. You were the one who screamed, right?"

"No."

"Ah, well. I guess I'm helping you."

"Enough chit-chat, Shadowhunters. Only one of us is coming out of this alive." Kristoff said.

"I guess you can't count, because there are three of us. Two is coming out alive." Jace said.

"Well, then. I guess I'll have to make it two." He sneered.

He ran towards Jace with his sword drawn.

"JACE, NO!" Someone screamed.

Clary jumped in front of him and the sword went through her.

"CLARY!" Jace yelled as Kristoff threw her to the ground.

Jace watched as she landed a few feet away and blood began pooling underneath her.

"Such a waste."

"DAMN YOU!" Jace screamed and attacked Kristoff with strength beyond his ability.

"This is new. I've never fought a Shadowhunter with equal agility and strength."

"SHUT UP, YOU BLOODSUCKING MURDERER!"

The vampire laughed and Jace fought back harder and harder, making Kristoff stumble with every blow.

Kristoff stumbled against the ledge and then Jace held his stele to the vampire's throat.

"Any last words?" He growled.

"I'll see you in hell, young Shadowhunter."

With that, Jace pushed the stele through his throat and yanked it out.

He threw the vampire down and rushed to Clary.

She was still alive, but struggling for breath. "Jace." She whispered as he pulled her into his arms.

"It's me." He said.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't…let him…" Her voice trailed off.

"I know." He said, cupping her cheek in his hand.

"I...love...you."

"I love you too. I love you too damn much to lose you." He said, unzipping her shirt and not caring about her body.

He found the wound and took his stele, drawing a healing rune on it. Then, he turned her over and healed the exit wound.

He pulled back and zipped her shirt back up.

Her eyes were closed, but she was still breathing, and Jace felt his fill with tears. He suddenly found himself sobbing and holding Clary close, rocking her in his arms despite the rain and lightning.

"Clary." He whispered through his tears, holding her tightly.

"Jace! Clary!" Isabelle yelled, rushing to them.

Everyone else was behind her and gasped as they saw them.

"Is she…?" Isabelle began.

"She's alive. She's very hurt, but alive." Jace said, looking up at them.

"What happened?" Robert demanded.

"She was fighting Kristoff and she jumped in front of me as he charged towards me with a sword. She sacrificed herself." He replied.

"We need to get her immediate care." Marsye said.

Jace nodded and picked her up. She moaned in pain and he kissed her forehead as they walked down the stairs.

Everyone was silent as they rode back to the Institute and when they arrived, Jace carried Clary into the Infirmary.

**2:00AM: Infirmary**

"You should go change." Alec said as he checked in on them.

Jace shook his head, holding Clary's hand.

"At least eat something."

Jace shook his head again.

"Sleep?"

Another head shake.

"Alright. Just come get us when she wakes up."

Jace nodded and Alec left.

_This is my fault. I should have watched where she was._ Jace thought.

"I'm sorry, Clary. I'm so sorry." He whispered, kissing her forehead.

She didn't do anything and Jace sat there, watching her.

"Jace, you need to sleep." Marsye said, walking in.

"No. I won't. I want to be awake when she wakes."

"I'll watch her. Lay down in the bed next to her."

Jace was surprised at her confirmation but didn't object and crawled next to Clary, pulling her into his arms. His eyes slipped shut and he fell asleep, holding the person that mattered most close to him.


	14. Chapter 14

**HEY, EVERYONE! I'M BACK! Sorry for the absence. You finally get the answer you all have been waiting for (maybe not :-D)**. **Does Clary live? Read and find out!**

Many weeks after the vampire fight, Clary was back on her feet again. Most of the damage she endured was internal and luckily, through sheer willpower, she healed after they had to stitch her up. Jace's stele healed all the external injuries.

Every once in awhile, Clary's chest would begin hurting and she'd stay inside those days.

Jace would sit by her bedside with her and normally play board games or just talk. Sometimes, he would sit there and hold her hand…those were the times that the pain was greatest. She would always fall asleep afterwards, exhausted.

"Mom won't be back for a few hours." Clary announced as Jace showed up at her bedroom.

"Where is she off to?" He asked, sitting down next to her.

"She wouldn't tell me. Ugh. Makes me _sooooo_ mad."

He laughed and set up the Monopoly board. "I'm sure it did. You always want to know things."

"Exactly."

"The Lightwoods are also out. Alec is with Margaret; and Isabelle…I don't know where she's off to."

"She's probably at the Pandemonium with Simon."

"I thought he was going out with Maia."

"Simon's stuck in a love triangle. Both girls love him…and he loves both girls."

"That sucks." Jace said, picking out the dog.

"Aw, Jace got the cute, wittle, puppy." She said.

Jace rolled his eyes. "Come on, shoe. Let's get the game going."

Clary laughed, but winced and touched her chest.

"Are you alright?" Jace asked, alarmed.

"Yeah. I just can't laugh as long as I normally can."

"Why did you jump in front of me?" He asked, the ball of guilt sinking to the pit of his stomach again.

"Because I couldn't let that vampire kill you."

"But it almost killed _you_."

"Jace—"

"You don't understand! You almost bled out in my arms! You almost died in my arms! That would have haunted me for the rest of my life." Jace's voice became shaky.

Clary took his hand. "Everything is alright."

"Whatever you say." He sighed, dealing out the money.

As they played, Jace's cell phone rang.

"Yes?" He picked it up.

"Jace, it's Will. We have a problem."

**Will's POV**

Will was running around like a madman, throwing on armor and grabbing weapons.

The greater demon they had fought earlier was attacking Isabelle and Alec.

He had used a device called a cell phone to call Jace and tell him what was going on.

Jem watched him with a kind of cat gaze.

"BY THE ANGEL! WHERE IS MY STELE?" Will yelled, throwing stuff to the side.

"Will, I have it right here." Jem sighed, tossing it to him.

"Thank you." He breathed, fastening it to his belt.

"Is Jace on his way?"

"Yes. He's making Clary stay home. I don't blame him. That wound was terrible."

"I agree."

"Alright. Are you ready?" He asked, turning to his armored best friend.

Jem nodded. "Let's go."

**Alec's POV**

Alec fought will all he had, sinking his blade deep into the demon's flesh. It howled with rage and attempted to throw him off its back, but Alec held on.

On the ground, Magnus was throwing fireballs at it and jumping out of the way of its massive tail.

Isabelle had her whip handy and was attempting to bring it down.

"Jace!" Alec yelled as he saw him show up with Will and Jem.

Immediately, the others sprang into action.

Alec pulled his blade out and backflipped off the demon. "It's been talking nonstop about having Clary and Tessa." He said to Jace as they attacked.

"Of course, he won't get a hold of either of them."

Alec laughed. "You've got that right."

The "brothers" did a double attack on the demon and cut through its leg, causing it to fall down.

Neither of them saw Will sink a sword into its back and cut up, running through.

Demon blood splashed everywhere and Will jumped off as the demon fell.

"That was fun." Will panted with a grin on his face.

Jace rolled his eyes and Alec walked over to Magnus.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"No. I'm not! He got demon blood all over my new jeans! These cost me a fortune!" He said angrily.

"I'll get you a new pair." Alec replied, flashing Will and Jace a glare as they tried to stifle laughter with coughs.

"We, uh, better get back to the Institute." Will said, trying to stop grinning.

"I'm going back to Clary. I'll talk you all later." Jace said.

"See you later."

**Jace's POV**

When Jace showed back up at Clary's house, all the lights were off. He opened the front door and walked upstairs to her bedroom.

She was asleep on the bed, but moaning as if in pain.

"Clary. Clary, wake up." Jace whispered, shaking her.

She screamed bloody murder and shot up, her hand going to her chest.

"Are you alright?" Jace asked.

She sighed and laid back down, nodding. "Yeah. I'm hurting, but that's all."

"We killed the demon."

"I knew you would."

"When is your mom due home?"

"Any minute." She mumbled sleepily.

"Go back to sleep."

She hardly nodded and Jace kissed her forehead, pulling the blankets over her.

"Goodnight, love." He whispered.

While Jace was walking downstairs, Jocelyn was just walking inside.

"How is she?" She asked.

"Hurting, but alright. She's sleeping."

"I heard about the fight. Is everyone alright?"

"Perfectly fine. I'm going back to the Institute."

"Goodnight, Jace."

"Night, Jocelyn."

**Jem's POV**

_How much longer do I have?_ Jem thought as he stared out the window at the Brooklyn streets below. _How long until this poison kills me? I already look like a ghost._

He sighed and picked up his violin, beginning to play.

There was a knock on his door and he set his instrument down to answer it.

"Midnight, what are you doing here?" He asked.

She seemed nervous. "I need to talk to you."

He stepped aside to let her in and she sat down on his bed. He gingerly sat next to her.

"Jem, remember when you told me you were dying?"

"Yes."

"How much longer do you have?"

"I was just thinking about that. I don't know."

"You told me maybe a few years."

"Yes."

"Have you ever…been in a relationship?"

"What kind?" He asked, even though he had a pretty good idea _which_ one she meant.

"A serious one."

"Uh…no. Not a serious one."

She swallowed. "Jem, I really, really like you. It kills me that you're a Shadowhunter. It kills me to know that you're two hundred years in the past. It kills me to know what that demon did to you." She stifled a sob and Jem stared at her with wide eyes. "I don't want you to die from this demon. I don't want you to go back to your time."

As she began crying, he slowly wrapped his arms around her shaking body. When she stopped crying, she looked up at him.

He leaned down and softly kissed her. Midnight gasped, but kissed him back. He pulled back a few seconds later and held her closely.

"Don't worry about me." He whispered.

She made a small noise and buried her face into his chest.

"Maybe I can take you back with me."

"Huh?" She looked up at him.

"Maybe I can convince Charlotte to let me take you back to London with me."

"You'd try?"

He nodded and kissed her forehead. "I would."

"You don't care that I'm a Downworlder."

"Race doesn't matter with love."

She smiled and after a few silent minutes, fell asleep in his arms.


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own **_**Faceless **_**or anything from the Mortal Instruments or the band Red. The song belongs to Red and the characters belong to the AMAZING Cassandra Clare. Just thought I'd point that out **

_A voice screaming from within  
Begging just to feel again  
Can't find who I am without you near me  
_

Jace began his training session with Red's _Faceless_ blaring in the background. He started out with a bunch of flips and kicks, mainly to the punching bag, but some were aimed at Church lounging in the corner and watching him. Of course he wasn't going to hit the cat, but the cat didn't need to know that.

_I'd give anything to live  
Cause without you I don't exist  
Your the only one who saves me from myself  
I abandoned this love and laid it to rest  
And now I'm one of the forgotten_

Jace attached himself to one of the lines attached to the bars above the room and backflipped off, doing three flips before landing on the mat. He decided to try his wall-runs and see how that turned out. He ran towards it and ran about five feet on the wall before backflipping off.

_I'm not, I'm not myself  
Feel like I'm someone else  
Fallen and faceless  
So hollow, hollow inside A part of me is dead  
Need you to live again  
Can you replace this  
I'm hollow, hollow and faceless_

Jace stopped running and listened to the rest of the song. _This is how I used to feel._ He thought. When the song ended, he turned to see Clary standing in the doorway.

"Clary, what are you doing here?" He exclaimed, running to hold her.

"Mom finally let me leave the house when I walked downstairs normally." She said, squeezing him tightly.

Jace couldn't believe it. "And you came here first?"

"Of course. Simon's busy with Henry. Speaking of which…they're not even close to fixing the time machine."

Jace sighed. "I'm sure they will though."

"Yeah. I love your music tastes." She said.

He laughed. "It's Red."

"I know. Saw them in concert with Skillet."

"I know. I took you."

She grinned and he leaned down, kissing her. She immediately responded by making the kiss deeper and pulling herself against him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey, lovebirds!" A voice called.

Jace continued kissing Clary and ignoring the outside world.

"I said, HEY, LOVEBIRDS!"

Jace growled against Clary's lips and pulled back.

"What's so damn important?" He asked Will.

"Henry thinks they fixed the time machine."

Clary gasped and looked at him. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. Come on."

**Will's POV**

After Will got Jace and Clary, he ran upstairs to get Jem up. When he reached the bedroom, he opened the door a crack and peered inside, his eyes going wide. Midnight was asleep next to him. Both were fully clothed, luckily, but it didn't look like they had gone to sleep early. He pulled back and knocked on the door.

"Jem, it's Will. You need to get up."

"What's so damn important?" Same words Jace said.

Will sighed. "They think they fixed the time machine."

Jem was out the door in five minutes.

"If you weren't sleeping around with a werewolf, maybe you would have known sooner." Will said.

"Sleeping around with…Will!" Jem yelled in shock.

Will laughed. "I'm going to go get Tessa."

"She's in her room still."

"I know."

He walked down the hall and knocked on Tessa's door.

"Tessa, get up."

Suddenly, he realized that he heard sobbing inside. He opened the door and Tessa was sitting next to the window and clutching a piece of jewelry.

"Tess, what's wrong?" He asked, kneeling next to her.

"I Changed into a Shadowhunter that was killed in a battle. This was her broche." She sobbed.

He gently took the butterfly broche from her hands and pulled her into his arms.

"Will, I want to go home." She said.

"I came to get you because they fixed the machine. We are going home." He said.

Tessa looked up at him and smiled softly. "Let's hurry. I want to go."

"Are you sure this will bring us back and not to the Prehistoric era or something?" Will asked Henry.

"We'll just have to see." He replied.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Marsye and Robert." Charlotte said, gripping Henry's hand.

"Anything for fellow Shadowhunters." Marsye replied.

"Let's just hope this works." Will said under his breath.

Charlotte sighed and shook her head. "Alright, Henry. Do it."

Henry pressed a button and motioned for the present Shadowhunters to step away.

There was a bright flash and then…nothing.

"It was supposed to work!" Henry exclaimed.

There was suddenly demonic laughing and the Shadowhunters readied weapons that had come out of nowhere. Then silence.

"What was that?" Jace asked.

Charlotte sighed again. "It was a demon. I'm sure of it."

He groaned. "Not another one."

"Well, it's gone now and somewhere in New York." Will said.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." Jace said sarcastically.

"You're welcome, Lieutenant Sarcasm."

Both boys glared at each other and Clary and Tessa broke it off by staring at the broche.

"Where did you get that?" Clary asked.

"It was in my room." Tessa said.

"It looks so familiar. Whose was it?"

"A Shadowhunter that was killed in battle owned this."

"Can I see it?"

Tessa handed it to Clary and she turned it around in her hands.

"It's gorgeous, but whose was it?" She murmured.

Marsye snatched it from her fingers and looked at it. "It was my mother's. She was killed in a battle with the Greater Demon Azaziel."

"Wasn't Azaziel a fallen angel?" Jace asked.

"Yes. Now she's a Greater Demon."

"Does she take the form of a woman with white hair?" Will asked, looking at his descendent and knowing what he was thinking.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"No apparent reason."

**Jace's POV**

"Are you ready?" He asked Will.

"Of course. I don't know about everyone else."

They were out in front of the institute and waiting for everyone to arrive. A few minutes later, Alec, Magnus, Clary, Isabelle, Jem, Midnight, and Tessa were there.

"Let's go find Azaziel." Jace said.

"And hopefully the demon that came after the time machine failure." Will sighed.

They all nodded and began walking towards the Pandemonium. Jace knew this was where the demon liked to hangout…and this would be its last.

"Almost there. Keep a close eye." Jace whispered.

They arrived and split up again, five outside and four inside.

Alec, Magnus, Isabelle, and Tessa went inside.

"She should be around." Jace said, looking at his sensor picking up strong demonic energy.

"You are right about that, young Shadowhunter." A sickly sweet voice said.

Jace swore and jumped out of the way of a monstrous spider leg.

Azaziel laughed. "Can you do any better?"

"How's this?" Will yelled, jumping on its back and sinking his stele into it.

The demon screamed as Will tore up its torso and head before it shook him off. He hit a wall, dazed and Jace jumped into action, taking out his daggers. He ran underneath the demon and sliced clean through a leg. Jem followed his lead and Midnight jumped on top of the demon, aiming for the spot that Will had cut through.

Suddenly, the demon began shapeshifting and changed into a person Jace and Clary knew all too well.

"Hello, Clarissa." Valentine sneered.


	16. Chapter 16

"No. Freaking. Way." Jace said, staring at Valentine in front of him.

"Oh, yes. I do believe that you underestimated me." Valentine said.

Jace glanced at Clary and she was staring at her father with wide eyes and her mouth open.

"Clary! Jace! Don't believe him! The demon is a shapeshifter!" Jem yelled.

Jace shook his head and lunged, letting out a yell as he landed on top of the demon.

"Very clever, Shadowhunter." The demon laughed, throwing Jace off.

He flew back and landed in a crouched position, his stele ready.

Magnus lit up his hands and threw fireballs as the Shadowhunters all attacked.

"Stupid demon! Why? Won't? You? Die?" Will yelled, shoving a dagger through its head.

The demon screamed, strewing blood and acid spit everywhere. Jace gasped as the acid hit his hand and burned the skin.

The demon suddenly disappeared again, leaving Jace and Will falling. They landed on the ground with an _oof! _When the boys stood up, Jace's jaw was clenched and he was nursing his hand as Will drew rune on his own arm.

"She's tougher than we thought." Isabelle said, roping the whip around her hand.

Jace rolled his eyes and gave her a "No duh" look. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah. We're fine." Jem said.

"Anyone need healed?"

"I've already healed myself." Will said.

"Same here." Alec said.

"Let's go home before she shows back up."

**Tessa's POV**

As soon as they got back to the Institute, Tessa went straight to the library to read. She lit a fire and curled up on the rug with _Alice in Wonderland_. She heard whistling from the halls and pretended not to notice when River sat down in the chair next to her. After a few minutes, he spoke.

"Come on. Don't pretend like I'm not here."

"That's exactly what I'm trying to do." She replied.

"What do you see in Herondale that you don't in me?"

"A lot of things."

"Like?"

"He's a gentleman. He likes me for who I am and not my looks."

"A gentleman?" River busted out laughing. "Him? A gentleman? He's anything _but _that. If I were you, I'd get different synonyms to describe him."

"How about he's tougher than you? How about he's a better Shadowhunter than you?"

"He is not."

"I highly doubt that." Will said, walking into the library.

_Thank God. He'll leave now._

"Fine. Come on, Herondale. You and me, one-on-one. Training room at six. Be there." River said, leaving the room.

Will watched and then sat down next to Tessa. "Was he flirting with you again?"

"Asking what I saw in you that I didn't in him."

"I'm a gentleman and a scholar."

Tessa flipped on her back and looked up at him, his gorgeous blue eyes captivating her. "A gentleman, yes. Not so sure on the scholar part." She said.

He laughed and took the book from her hands. "Down the rabbit hole, I see."

"Yeah."

"I think we've been down it once today."

Tessa shuddered. "I hate demons. They're so…"

"Demonic?" Will offered.

"I was going to say something less redundant, but yes."

"I agree. You never truly know the nature of a demon…until you've killed it."

"Says the Shadowhunter."

Will laid down next to her and folded his hands behind his back, looking up at the ceiling. "I wish we could get back to _our_ time." He said softly.

"I know how you feel." Tessa said.

"At least everyone is here."

"Luckily. How's Jem doing?"

"Not too good. He's getting sicker and sicker. He needs to get back home soon."

"He told me…about your conversation."

"Yeah."

"You mustn't worry about him too much. He's strong."

"Yeah, but, Tessa, he's dying. He's getting too weak too fast. I can't say goodbye yet."

"What if they have a cure now?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if we ask Marsye or Robert about a cure for Jem? Maybe Magnus knows of one!"

Will sat up at the thought. "Maybe you're right. Maybe they have one."

Tessa grinned and sat up too. "Will, we need to go ask."

"You're a genius." He said, pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

She made a surprised noise and kissed him back, burying her hands into his hair. Will leaned away and smile. "You're a genius." He said again, helping her to stand up.

The couple ran out of the library to go find Marsye or Robert.

**Jem's POV**

Jem went straight to bed after the demon battle. He knew his strength was becoming less and less and the demon battles normally zapped it all, leaving him with a migraine.

He flipped on his stomach and started to doze off when a rapid knock on his door awoke him.

"Yeah?" He called.

"Jem, come out! We have great news!" It was Tessa and she sounded excited.

"What?" He asked, opening the door.

"There's a cure for your condition!"

"What?" He exclaimed.

Tessa grinned and took his hand. "Come on!"

He grabbed his cane and allowed her to lead him wherever they were going.

"Jem, good. You're awake." Marsye said when they reached the infirmary.

"There's a cure for me?" He said, getting down to business.

"Yes. Here. Drink this." She handed him a cup and he looked down into it. It was a mixture of herbs, bane, and what smelled like jasmine.

"Is this even edible?"

"Yes. Now drink up."

Jem looked down at it again, took a deep breath, and swallowed it.

"Do you feel different?" Tessa asked.

Jem noticed Will standing in the corner. "Not really. A little tired. I feel funny."

"You should lay down." Will said, coming to his friend's aid.

Jem nodded, his thoughts going hazy. "Is this a side effect?" He asked groggily, the world becoming blurry.

"Yes. Sleep it off and tomorrow you'll be fine." Marsye said, sounding very far away.

Jem's eyes closed and he heard Midnight come into the room before he was out completely.


	17. Chapter 17

Will walked into the training room, seeing the other Shadowhunters gathered there.

"River told us you were fighting. I had to see if my ancestor is as good as me." Jace said.

"You won't be disappointed." Will said.

Clary, Alec, Isabelle, and Tessa were there, but he noticed Jem wasn't.

_Probably still sleeping. _He thought.

"Ready?" River asked, watching Will.

"I've been ready for the past ten minutes. You were the one thinking you could scare me off." Will said, looking board.

River looked enraged. "You should have run off as soon as I challenged you."

"Really? I do believe that I'm a better Shadowhunter than you are."

River let out an enraged yell and dashed towards him. Will sidestepped, sending the novice flying passed him.

"I can't believe I'm dealing with this." Will said, yawning.

River darted for him again, feigned right, and then broke to the left. Will saw the move coming and blocked the novice's arm by twisting it behind his back, making him cry out.

"We can stop anytime now." Will growled into his ear. "You're starting to become a nuisance."

"Never."

Will flipped him over his head and slammed him onto the mat, placing his foot on his chest. "Next time you think you're better than us, I'd advice to bring a weapon." He said.

River glared at him and stood up, ignoring his hand. He left the room.

"Why is he a Shadowhunter again?" Will asked.

"Because he's Nephilim." Jace sighed.

"He's a pain in the ass."

"Language." Jace said sarcastically, waving his finger at him.

"He's lost his dignity for awhile."

"I was disappointed there wasn't any blood. Not even a tooth was punched out. What would have made it more interesting would be a nosebleed."

Will rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go check on Jem."

When Will walked into the infirmary, he immediately spotted Midnight sitting next to Jem.

"Hey." He greeted her.

She looked up, her eyes tired. "Hi."

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah. He hasn't woken up at all and I know I shouldn't be worried, but what if…" Her voice trailed off at the mention of it.

"I understand why you're upset. I'm nervous too."

She sighed.

"Midnight, are you and Jem seeing each other?"

She seemed surprised at the question, but then dropped her head. "Yes."

"You know he's not modern day, right?"

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Sorry."

"I wish he didn't have to go back. He told me he could try to talk Charlotte into letting me go back with you."

"Does she know about your relationship?"

"I don't know. Will, I love Jem. I know he's a Shadowhunter, but I do."

"Clary's mom is married to a werewolf."

"She is? How did you know?"

"Jace told me."

"I would have never guessed."

"That's because most Shadowhunters and Downworlders wouldn't."

There was a silence and Jem coughed, opening his eyes into slits.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Midnight asked, taking his hand.

Jem groaned and closed his eyes again. "Better…a lot better. I don't remember feeling this good." He whispered.

"That's great."

"Uh-huh."

A few minutes later, he was asleep. Midnight turned back to Will. "I don't care what they think."

Will nodded, reminded suddenly of how much Tessa meant to him.

**Kristoff's POV**

Kristoff had underestimated the Shadowhunters. He had underestimated their motives, their strength. That golden haired one had slit his throat.

He walked down the rain wet alley and came across a woman.

She had snow white hair and looked up when he approached, revealing herself to have black eyes.

"Demon." Kristoff hissed.

"Vampire, what are you doing here?" She asked, standing.

"I cannot explain why I am here. But I am sure you can."

"I'm trying to rest from my battle with the Shadowhunters."

"Was there a golden haired one?" He asked automatically.

She nodded, a smile on her lips. "Yes. Jace Herondale."

"What is your name?"

"I am the Greater Demon Azaziel."

"I have heard of you. You fell with Lucifer."

"Yes."

"I could use the help of someone like you."

Azaziel seemed to be thinking. "My help always comes with a price."

"Name it and I will try to pay it."

Azaziel's smile returned. "I will tell you when I want your help. A favor for a favor."

Kristoff smiled at her. "Of course, my lady Azaziel."

She seemed pleased with that comment. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Kristoff Nightstalker."

"Nightstalker. Such a perfect last name. You are part of a long line of vampires, are you not?"

"I am, my lady."

"You will be of great assistance when the time comes."

"Follow me, my lady. I will take you to my mansion."

Azaziel smiled a haunting smile and Kristoff wondered if he was making a mistake, but shook it off as mere fright.

He was immortal. What was the worst she could do to him?

_Oh, lots of things._

He shook his head and took Azaziel's hand, her touch just as cold as his. They walked down the muddy Brooklyn streets and hailed a cab, taking off down to the Bronx.

The whole time they were in the cab together, Kristoff could sense something about Azaziel…something deep and dark.

_What am I getting myself into? What is the favor she might ask? What is the consequence if I don't do it?_ His mind was whirling and he hardly noticed when the cab stopped.

"Let us go inside." Azaziel said.

Kristoff followed her.

_What am I getting myself into?_ He thought again.


	18. Chapter 18

As soon as Clary heard her mother talking about it, she ran straight for the Institute to find Jace.

"Jace! Jace!" She yelled throughout the hallways.

As she turned around the corner, she ran head first into Magnus' chest.

"Oh, sorry." She said as he set her back on her feet.

"It's fine. What's going on?" He asked.

"Mom and Luke have set their wedding date!"

"I see. Jace is playing piano incase you're looking for him."

"Thanks!"

She busted through the door and was startled to find Jace playing the piano with Will.

"Where's the fire?" Jace asked, giving her a strange look.

"Mom and Luke have set their wedding date!"

"That's great!" Jace said, standing up.

"Meanwhile, we're still stuck here." Will said. "Looks like we'll be going to the wedding."

Clary laughed. "It's next weekend."

"They'll be ready in that short amount of time?"

"They've been planning for awhile and they're ready."

"Alright."

"Jace," Alec said, walking into the room with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah?"

"We found out where Kristoff and Azaziel are."

*Jace's POV*

"Wait. They're working together?" Jace couldn't believe it.

Alec nodded. "We found three Shadowhunters dead."

"Damn it to Hell and back. Are we being called out now?"

"Not yet. Everyone is planning though."

"I'm going to see Jem." Will said.

"See ya." Clary replied.

"Anyways, where are they?" Jace asked.

"They're…in an abandoned warehouse…in the Bronx."

Jace groaned. He hated going to the Bronx…especially on Shadowhunter business.

"Do we have to go?"

"Like I said…not now. We're planning."

Jace nodded. "Great."

"I'm going with Magnus into town, so I'll see you later."

"Bye."

As he walked out, Jace watched as Clary sat down at the piano.

"Well, hopefully it doesn't fall on their wedding day." She said.

"That would be a bit of a…_situation _now, wouldn't it?"

"No. Being stuck in the middle of a vampire and werewolf battle is a situation."

Jace laughed, remembering that happening to the two of them when Simon was a rat. "We got out of that situation."

"After you stole a vampire bike…that you didn't even know flew."

"We're lucky it did or we'd be screwed."

Clary laughed and Jace swooped her into his arms, kissing her softly.

*Will's POV*

As Will neared Jem's room, he could hear laughter coming from inside and other..._sexual_ noises.

_I hope they're not doing what I think they're doing._ He thought, knocking on the door.

"Yeeeeees?" Jem asked, opening the door a little.

"I have some news. You better be dressed because I'm coming in."

"I am dressed. What did you think was going on?"

"From the sound of laughter and the amount of moaning…"

"By the angel, Will, shut up." Jem groaned.

"I'm just saying." Will said, holding his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

Jem rolled his eyes and allowed him in. "So, what's the news?"

"They found out where Kristoff and Azaziel are."

"They're working together, aren't they?"

"Yep. Don't know who approached who, but they're teammates now."

"Fantastic."

There was a bang in the bathroom and then a string of curses. "Damn it! Son of a-"

"Hi, Midnight." Will called into the bathroom.

"Oh, hiya, Will." She called back.

He gave Jem a look.

"We were not doing what you think we were. I'm dressed, aren't I?"

"Yes, but you could have hurriedly thrown clothes on."

"I didn't not."

Will chuckled. "Alright. So, do you want to go to the training room?"

"Sure. I'll meet you down there."

*Alec's POV*

"No matter how many times I walk the streets of New York it never gets old." Magnus said out loud.

"I would say so." Alec replied, passing the hot dog back to him.

Magnus took a bite. "It's almost like a slideshow. Nothing is ever the same."

Alec took the hot dog back and then took a sip of the soda, handing both back to Magnus. As they continued walking downtown Brooklyn, Alec tripped over a person that had crashed on their bike and he helped them up before continuing to walk.

"I know a shortcut." Magnus said.

"Alright. Lead the way."

As they neared an alleyway, he started to nervously finger his stele. "Magnus, do you feel anything…_strange_?"

He looked thoughtful and then nodded. "A little. I can sense some demonic energy."

"Should I call the others?"

"Nah, I think we'll be fi—" He was cut off when a ravener demon launched itself at Alec.

"Thought we'd be fine, huh?" Alec exclaimed, taking out his stele.

"Thinking and knowing are two different things, Alexander." Magnus said as fireballs appeared in his hand.

"Oof." The ravener landed on Alec and tried to bite his hand off as it came around. Alec stabbed the ravener in the eye and the demon shrieked, flying backwards as Magnus threw a fireball at it.

It laid there twitching until it melted in on itself, disappearing in front of them.

"And I never get used to _that _either." Magnus said, standing and brushing off his outfit.

Alec sighed and they continued walking. "Hopefully no one saw that."

"I highly doubt it."

"We should get back to the Institute."

"You're not afraid, are you, Alexander?"

"Call me Alec. It's less sophisticated."

"But I am a very sophisticated person."

"Magnus, you and I both know that you're anything but sophisticated."

"I can be when I want to."

"I know that, but most of the time…you aren't."

Magnus laughed and rolled his eyes. "Let's go get something to eat first. I'm starving."

"You're buying."

"You're asking me to pay the bill?" He asked in mock hurt.

"It won't kill you, will it?"

Magnus chuckled and took Alec's hand. "Hardly."

Alec smiled and they walked to a Chinese restaurant around the corner…not knowing that they had been watched the whole time…


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry that it's been a while since I updated, but FEAR NOT! I am back with another chapter! Thank you, Everyone, for reading this fan fiction! I hope I continue to entertain all of you! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TMI or TID characters. They belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare! **

**Now...ENJOY!  
**

As Azaziel watched the High Warlock of Brooklyn and the Shadowhunter walk into the restaurant, she wondered whether or not just to kill them at that moment. She decided against it and jumped down from the top of the building, landing on her feet and appearing to look like a blonde girl dressed in a blue miniskirt and a white blouse. Her icy blue eyes scanned the streets, scoping out Downworlders.

"Excuse me, miss."

She turned around to see a young man. "Yes?" She asked, making her voice sound lost.

"Do you need help?"

She studied him. He was a clean shaven man with blonde hair like that Shadowhunter's. His eyes were soft green and he had a small smile on his face. He was just her type…for minions.

"Oh, yes. Lots." She said, stepping forward.

The man lost the smile, backing up into the alley. "Is there something you want?"

"Oh, yes." She said again, placing her hand on his chest. Staring into his eyes, she said, "You are under my control now. Everything I say, you follow."

"I am under your control. Everything you say, I follow." He repeated, his voice low and drugged.

"Very good." Azaziel smiled, looping her arm with his. "Now, follow me."

"Yes, my lady."

**Jace's POV**

"Well?" Will asked.

"Well, what?" Jace snapped back, pacing the foyer like a caged animal.

"Any suggestions?"

"No. None at all!"

"Azaziel is still loose. I had a friend of mine tell me that he spotted her seducing a young businessman." Isabelle said, examining her fingernails.

Jace looked over at Clary and watched as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

"Hello? Magnus? What's wrong? What do you mean—? Okay, calm down. We'll be right there." She snapped the phone shut. "Guys…we've got a situation."

**Magnus's POV**

"What happened?" Jace exclaimed when they arrived at Magnus' apartment.

"We stepped out of the restaurant and were attacked in the shadows. I have no clue who it was. It was too fast for me to see, but they threw Alec down and he was knocked out. I took care of the concussion for him."

Will coughed into his hand, trying to hide a cough, and Magnus saw Jace shoot a glare at him.

Suddenly, Alec flew up, screaming.

"Alexander, calm down! What is it?" Magnus shouted, grabbing his hand.

"Azaziel, murder, demons, blood was everywhere." He rambled.

"Shh. It's okay. It was just a dream." Magnus murmured.

"No. It wasn't a dream. It was a vision." Jace said, leaning against the wall.

"A vision of what?" Will asked, inspecting photos on the wall.

"A vision of what Azaziel is going to bring upon us."

"Meanwhile, we're stuck here."

"Henry is trying all he can to fix it." Jem said, speaking for the first time since they arrived.

"I know, but he could work faster. We have no clue what is going on back at home."

"It doesn't matter. We're stuck here either way."

Alec pulled away from Magnus and shook his head. "It was Azaziel that attacked, but she also had someone else with her."

"Was it a man?" Isabelle asked, sitting next to her brother.

He nodded. "But it wasn't as well. He was being controlled."

"Knew it." She muttered.

Jace sighed and stood straight. "I think we should let Marsye and Robert know what's going on. This is too big for us to keep under the radar."

Everyone who had known Jace for his secrecy stared at him with their mouths open wide.

"You? Want to tell _my_ parents what's going on?" Isabelle exclaimed.

"Would you rather go after her without help?"

The Lightwoods looked at each other with amused glances.

"I suppose we should tell Mom and Dad." Alec said.

"Yes we should."

"Magnus, come with us and help us explain."

Magnus didn't enjoy talking to Alec's parents. There was just a sort of..._unwelcoming_ air about them. But for Alec…he'd do anything.

"Well, how long has this been going on?" Marsye asked, her gaze sweeping over everyone in the room.

Charlotte and Henry were also there, looking at their "children."

"About a month." Jace said, cleaning from underneath his fingernails with his stele.

"And you haven't told us _because…_?"

"We didn't think she was that dangerous and we thought we could take her out. Now, she has that vampire Kristoff on her side and she's going around New York seducing human men to do her dirty work." Isabelle said.

"Alec and I were attacked after eating at a restaurant downtown. She knocked Alec out and he woke up screaming about a vision." Magnus said.

Marsye's gaze traveled to him. "How long ago was this?"

"Maybe an hour."

"I see."

"Well, all three of you are grounded. You should have told us about this. Clary, your mother will be informed and your punishment will be determined by her." Robert said.

"Will and Jem, same goes for you." Charlotte said.

"Grounded, huh? I don't even know what that is." Will said sarcastically.

"Magnus, keep an eye on everyone. We can't ground you, but we can ask you to be their…_probation_ _officer_."

Magnus smiled. This was gonna be good. "Gladly, Marsye." He said, smiling at the kids behind him.

They all groaned and Magnus laughed.

"We'll be notifying Idris about the situation."

Everyone nodded.

"We'll get out of your hair now." Jace said.

"Good."

Magnus walked out of the room and into the foyer with everyone else. "Well, since I'm your probation officer—"

"Don't rub it in, Sparkles." Jace said.

"What did you just call me?" Magnus growled.

"Sparkles."

Magnus made a fireball appear in his hand and he lobbed it at Jace.

"What the hell is your problem?" Jace yelled, jumping out of the way.

"My problem is you! Ever since I met you, you've done nothing but make my life Hell!"

"What are you talking about? I hardly know you!"

"Magnus, calm down. It's okay." Alec said.

"No. We need to settle this." Magnus said, throwing fire at Jace again.

"As for the record, your glitter is lame! It makes you look like a pansy!"

"Pansy? _Pansy?_ That's it!"

Jace jumped out of the way of another fireball and Alec restrained Magnus.

"Jace, take it back. Now." Alec said, holding onto the struggling warlock.

"Never!"

Magnus heard Alec sigh behind him and he stopped struggling. "I'll stop. He's not worth my time." He said.

"Good. I'll walk you home." Alec glared at Jace and they walked out the door.

**Jace's POV**

Jace sighed as they walked outside and touched a strand of singed hair. "It could have been worse." He said.

"You're right, but that was so stupid." Isabelle said.

"I expected him to take it jokingly."

"Apparently he didn't."

Jace suddenly felt very tired and he put his hand for his forehead. "I'm going to walk Clary home."

Clary followed him out the door and they began walking.

"You didn't know." Clary said gently.

"I know. I didn't expect him to do that."

"It's alright. Apologize tomorrow."

He nodded and she took his hand as they continued down the road. Whenever they reached her house, Jace pulled her into his arms.

"Goodnight, Clary." He whispered into her hair.

"Night, Jace."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed her on the mouth and she held onto his shirt, kissing him harder. He softly moaned against her lips and held her tighter to him, wanting to get as close to her as possible. After a few minutes, he pulled away.

"See ya tomorrow." He said.

"Bye."

Jace watched as she walked inside and then began walking home again. About halfway home, he stopped, feeling something...out of the ordinary.

"Help! Please!" A voice screamed.

Jace began running and came to an alley. There was a blonde girl at the end. Something wasn't right and Jace got his stele out.

"Are you alright?" He asked, making sure to keep his distance.

"Very much." Suddenly, the woman transformed into Azaziel.

"Gotcha." She said.

Jace turned and began running, reaching the street and slamming into Alec.

"What the—" Alec said.

"Run." Jace said.

"Huh?"

"I said RUN!" Jace yelled as Azaziel came out of the alley.

The boys screamed and took off at a dead run.


	20. Chapter 20

"Care to explain?" Alec panted as he ran with Jace.

"I thought she was a lost blondie. I didn't think she'd turn out to be Azaziel." Jace replied as they turned a sharp corner.

"Obviously not or we wouldn't be running. Why couldn't you have come out of the alley when I was _dropping_ off Magnus…not after! He could at least help us!"

"I highly doubt that!"

Azaziel suddenly morphed into something with a huge tail and hit the building above them. Alec and Jace jumped out of the way and hit the ground running again.

"We have to get to the Institute." Alec yelled over the sound of Azaziel's roaring.

"What a novel idea, Captain Obvious!"

"_Angelus incendia!_" A voice yelled.

Azaziel screamed as she was engulfed in flames.

"Magnus!" Alec yelled.

"Save the stupid stuff for when I'm around, okay?" Magnus shouted back.

"It was actually Jace's fault!"

Magnus backflipped out of the way of the tail, earning surprised glances from Jace and Alec.

"Surprised? You learn a few tricks after being alive for as long as I have." Magnus said as Azaziel came around for another attack.

Magnus was hit by the massive tail, but at the last second, landed on his feet. "Keep running!" He yelled.

"Are you crazy? I'm not leaving you with her!" Alec exclaimed.

"Do it, Alexander!"

They almost obliged, but then they heard, "There they are!"

Suddenly, the road was filled with Shadowhunters.

Will and Jem were in the front along with Charlotte and Jessamine. Everyone was dressed in gear.

"Foolish Nephilim. All of you will soon feel my wrath." Azaziel roared.

"Attack!" Marsye commanded.

As they charged, Azaziel's huge tail came around and slammed more than half of them into the building. Screams of agony came from them and made Jace's blood boil.

After about thirty more minutes, Azaziel disappeared, leaving only laughter behind. "Enjoy taking care of your dead."

"Why can't anything ever be simple?" Magnus complained as he healed a Shadowhunter near him.

The girl looked surprised and Magnus smiled, helping her up.

"I can't believe you tried taking her on alone!" Marsye yelled, grabbing Jace and Alec.

"Mom, she attacked Jace in an alley. We had no chance." Alec said, defending his _parabatai._

"You're lucky Magnus got a hold of us."

Alec looked over at him and he winked, studying his fingernails.

"Now, let's take care of everyone."

Everyone got home around three in the morning. The Institute's infirmary was full of the injured and when Jace fell onto the bed, he passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**Tessa's POV**

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tessa exclaimed, cleaning Will's gashes.

"You were asleep. It's not like I go around announcing my injuries." Will sounded more irritable than normal.

Tessa sighed and Will leaned away, coughing into his hand.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked, watching as he turned back around.

He waved off her concern. "Yeah. Just a minor cough…nothing big." Then, he launched into another one, this time not stopping until a few minutes had passed.

Tessa placed her hand against his forehead. "Will! You're burning up!"

"I'm fine. Just a little tired…that's all." He said, waving off her concern again.

"Will, I think you should lay down."

"And I think I'm fine. Just worry about yourself."

Tessa sighed again. "I just want to help you."

"I don't need your help."

Tessa felt those words cut deep and she stood. "Well, next time you want a nurse…don't come asking me."

"Fine. I won't."

Tessa left the room, feeling as if she was going to cry. _I don't need to help him all the time. He's a Shadowhunter._

She walked across the hall to her room, but before she went inside, she heard a bang come from Will's room. She flew into the room to find him unconscious on the ground.

"Will! William, answer me!" She said desperately, turning him over.

"Tess, I think you were right." He whispered, his eyes fluttering.

In the moonlight, Tessa could see how pale he really was…and the veins spiderwebbing across his face.

"Will, your face." She gasped.

"I don't feel too good." He said, suddenly turning away and vomiting blood.

"Oh!" Tessa helped him onto the bed and ran to Charlotte's room.

"Oh, my!" She exclaimed once she saw Will on the bed, struggling to breathe.

"What's wrong with him?" Tessa asked.

"I think he might have swallowed some demon blood." She said.

"What can we do?"

"Let's go get Marsye. Maybe she'll have something for him."

**Jem's POV**

A banging on the door shattered Jem's sleep and he threw on his shirt, throwing open the door. "Tessa? What's wrong?"

"It's Will. He's swallowed demon blood and he's not doing well." She said, her voice shaking.

Jem followed her down the hall as she ran. Once they reached the infirmary, he immediately rushed to his friend's side.

"Oh, Will. What have you done now?" He asked, shaking his head.

"Obviously something deadly." Will replied with a smile, his voice hoarse.

"Obviously."

"Will he be alright?" Tessa asked Marsye.

"Yes. We have an antidote. He'll be throwing up the blood, but he'll be fine."

"I'll stay with in the infirmary." Tessa said.

"Alright. Goodnight, everyone."

"Goodnight."

**Will's POV**

Will tossed and turned all night, feeling the poison flowing through him. At one point, he remembered feeling a cloth stroking his forehead as he gasped for breath…and the angelic voice of a girl.

"_We're leaving here tonight. There's no need to tell anyone. They'd only hold us down. So, by the morning's light, we'll be halfway to Anywhere, where love is more than just your name."_

Will held on to that voice and then leaned over, throwing up inside the metal wastebasket.

"Oh, Will." The voice whispered.

_Tessa. That was Tessa's voice._ He thought drowsily. He opened his eyes a little and looked up at her face, which was as angelic as her voice.

"Tess, will you…keep singing?" He asked, his mouth feeling like cotton.

"Are you sure? It was probably what woke you up."

"No. I want you to."

She brushed sweat soaked hair from his face and began singing again. _"I'm dying to catch my breath. Oh, why don't I ever learn? I've lost all my trust though I've surly tried to turn it around. Can you still see the heart of me? All my agony fades away when you hold me in your embrace."_

Will closed his eyes with a smile, listening to her. Eventually, he fell asleep, knowing that Tessa wasn't leaving him.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." Jace said, bringing in some Chinese food.

Jem, Tessa, and Midnight were all sitting around his bed.

"More like Sleeping Moody." Jem replied, joking.

"I am not moody." Will said, feeling slightly annoyed.

"Mmmhmm. Alright. Well, lunch is here…obviously. Here." He handed something that resembled yellow broth and stuff floating in it to Will.

"What. The. Hell. Is. This?" Will asked, looking at it.

"It's called egg drop soup. It's very good…especially with rice." Clary said, pulling a chair up to them.

"Am _I_ invited to this party?" Magnus asked, entering the room with Alec.

"Like we could say no. You'd blast us with a fireball." Jace replied.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "I'd only blast you…everyone else appreciates my sparkles."

"Don't fool yourself."

He shot lightning at him and Jace yelped as it connected with his arm, but didn't say anything.

"First thing of business," Jace said as everyone was halfway through their food.

"Hmm?" Will inquired.

"The Shadowhunters in Idris have requested that we go tell them what we know."

Will almost choked on the steaming soup. "They've requested an audience with _us_?"

"Yes…we leave in a month."

"Why a month?"

"They want to see if things will die down a bit. If it doesn't, then we're going."

Will felt a little troubled at the sudden request. Will they recognize everyone's names? And if they do…will they ask questions?

A few weeks had passed since their encounter with Azaziel...and Will was just then getting back on his feet. First thing he was doing...taking a walk with Tessa.

"I'm sorry I was a jerk before I passed out." He said, walking passed a fountain.

"It's alright. I don't think you were meaning to."

"I always do that to you, and I don't know why. I promise I'll try to stop."

"Thank you."

They walked in silence for a few moments until Will broke it. "Where'd you learn those songs?"

"Clary showed me. They're beautiful." She replied.

"They were beautiful when you were singing them."

A blush crept into Tessa's cheeks. "Thank you."

He smiled and it disappeared when he pushed Tessa out of the way of a fireball.

"Damn it." Will growled, taking Tessa's hand and running.

"Azaziel?" Tessa panted, almost tripping at Will's speed.

"Yes." He said, pulling her into an alleyway. He held her closely to his chest, listening for footsteps and to Tessa's breathing.

"Let's go. We should tell them that she's attacking again." He sighed.

Tessa nodded, looking disturbed and frightened. "I agree."


	21. Chapter 21

Henry was ready to call it quits and just accept that they weren't going to get back to the 1800's. Everything he tried to do just either blew up in his face or flat out didn't work.

The vampire Simon was trying his hardest to help, but nothing he tried worked either.

"Cheer up, Henry. We'll get it." He said, balancing a Nintendo DS on his knee.

Henry wanted to take one of those games apart and see how exactly it worked. Maybe he would take one home with him once he got the time machine working. "Simon, we've tried everything. Nothing is working. Charlotte is losing faith and becoming depressed. The boys are having trouble adjusting and fighting with Azaziel. I can't make anything right."

Simon looked up from the game as Henry sat down with his head in his hands. "Maybe you should try once more."

Henry sighed. "I doubt it'll do much."

"You'll never know until you try again."

"You sound wiser beyond your years."

"I'll take that as a compliment coming from someone that's more than a hundred years from the past."

Henry chuckled and picked up a wrench, beginning to tinker once more.

Finally, around midnight, he called it quits and went to sleep.

**Will's POV**

After he woke up from a nightmare around three in the morning, Will felt like punching something…and in the end, he went to the training room and began training. Every kick and every punch that he released only made his anger worse as he remembered what his dream was about.

Ella.

She was always there in the back of his mind, haunting him with her sisterly love…everything that was shattered when she was murdered.

He remembered her mutilated body just like it was yesterday when he had seen her in her room five years ago. Then, he had found the demon that had killed her. He had never killed anything so brutally since that night; he had never been stained with so much blood.

He remembered what he had seen. He had seen her body swollen and covered in boils. Her normally tan skin a sickly green color. 

_Everyone I love just dies. _He thought bitterly. "When will you ever learn, William?" He growled, roundhouse kicking the bag.

It swung back around and slammed into his face, knocking him backwards. He landed on his back, hard, and stayed there, staring up at the ceiling.

"Damn it, Ella. Why must you haunt me still?" He whispered, closing his eyes and having scenes of that night flash before his sight.

After laying on his back for a few more minutes, he heard a tentative, "Will, what are you doing up?"

His eyes flew open. He sat up and there she was, standing in the doorway. "Ella?" He asked.

She looked confused and then he realized that it was Tessa.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly.

Tessa's face turned to astonishment. William Herondale _never_ admitted to being sorry. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. I had a nightmare and wanted to come down here to train."

"At three in the morning?"

"When you wake up feeling about ready to kill something, what else are you supposed to do?" He snapped.

Tessa jumped and then he looked down.

_Damn it. _"I'm sorry." That was twice in one night that he apologized for something.

"Will," She crossed the space separating them and sat down next to him, her white nightgown pooling around her, "what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything."

"Anything, huh?"

"Yes."

He shook his head again. "Tess, you should get back to sleep."

"So should you."

"I'm not tired."

"Then until you go back to bed, I'm staying up too."

Will sighed. He hated when she was so stubborn. "Whatever."

They sat there in silence until Tessa broke it.

"Do I remind you of someone?"

"Why?"

"When I walked in, you said Ella. Is that someone you know?"

"Someone I knew."

"Was she a lover?"

"No."

Tessa's cheeks became a rosy pink. "Not that I care."

He smiled crookedly.

"Anyway, you didn't answer my question."

"No. The only thing in common is your hair color."

"I see. Nothing else?"

_I__'__m __also __in__ love__ with __you._"No."

Tessa sighed and looked over at the Victorian windows. "It's a beautiful night."

"I agree."

"I'm going to go on a walk."

Will looked at her in surprise. "At three in the morning?"

"Yes."

"You shouldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because gangs are out and you could be hurt."

"I'll have you with me."

"Who said I was going with you?"

"I know you wouldn't let me go by myself."

He sighed. "Fine. Go get dressed in normal clothes."

**Tessa's POV**

Somehow, Will seemed fragile as Tessa walked with him in the park. Not the same fragile as Jem, but emotionally fragile. His gaze was always focused on something in front of him and staring as if he were reliving a moment of the past.

"Will?"

He snapped to attention with a, "Hmm?"

"Who's Ella?"

He took in a sharp breath and she knew he had been waiting for her to ask him.

"She was…my sister. I…Tess, let's sit down."

He led her to a bench and she stared at her frosty breath, listening to her chattering teeth. Suddenly, Will wrapped his coat and arms around her, trying to warm her up.

"What happened to her?" Tessa asked.

"She was killed…by a demon. I saw her after the demon had killed her and mutilated her body. I found the demon a few months ago and have never killed something in cold-blood since then."

"Did you love her?"

Will hesitated a few moments before he spoke in a whisper. "Absolutely. She was my big sister."

"Is that why you won't let anyone in?"

"I let people in." He said protectively.

"Like who?"

"Jem...and I've let you in…more than most people."

She shivered and Will held her tighter in the long silence that followed. Tessa broke the ice again.

"I've noticed similarities between you and Jace."

Will chuckled. "I know. We're related. I'm his ancestor."

"I knew that, but he's like you in more ways than one."

"I know."

After a several minutes of talking, Will walked Tessa back to the Institute and they talked over hot chocolate as they sat in front of the fire in the library. Soon, Tessa fell asleep leaning against him.

**Will's POV**

Will held Tessa against him throughout the morning and didn't fall asleep until around seven. Whenever he did wake up, Tessa was still curled up next to him and they had a blanket over them.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." Magnus said, sitting across from them in a plush chair and looking at book.

"Magnus? What are you doing here?" Will asked, his mouth feeling fuzzy.

"I was checking out books. I wasn't expecting to find you love birds laying here."

Will tipped his head and then sat up. "Tessa was having a hard time sleeping. I was awake and took her on a walk."

"It's great that you got her to sleep, but I believe it was _you_ that was having trouble sleeping, William."

"What makes you think that?"

"Please. I've been dealing with your family for centuries."

Will rolled his eyes and then looked down at Tessa softly sleeping. "You're annoying, Magnus. You know that, right?"

Magnus laughed as Alec entered the room. "Ready to go?"

Standing, Magnus nodded. "Let's leave the love birds."

Will couldn't help but chuckle again. "Bye, _love birds_."

Alec blushed and they walled out. A few minutes later, Tessa stirred, opening her eyes.

"Morning." She said, sitting up and stretching.

"Good morning. Let's go get some breakfast."

She smiled and took his hand as he helped her to stand, leading her to kitchen…where he could hear Jace arguing with someone. As they walked into the kitchen, he noticed it was Isabelle he was arguing with.

"What's going on?" Will asked, glancing back and forth.

"Azaziel killed a Shadowhunter last night and then completely disappeared off our radar." Jace said, aggravated.

"It's not my fault that she disappeared before I could do anything!" Isabelle exclaimed.

"You could have kept an eye on her, damn it!"

"Jace, screw off. You're really getting on my nerves."

Jace let out a growl and stalked out of the room, cursing her underneath his breath.

"There's leftover pancakes in the fridge." Isabelle murmured, walking out of the room.

Will and Tessa exchanged glances before warming them up in the microwave and having breakfast together.


End file.
